The Deadpool Chronicles
by Crimsonsapphire99
Summary: What happens when you take Deadpool the Merc with the Mouth and Various known characters from popular franchises? Ya get a fanfic series of epic proportions folks.
1. DeadpoolDevil May Cry:Rising Sun Rumble

When an old Japanese man comes to the business known as Devil May Cry he comes to seek the aid of the son of Sparda. Though at first Dante is not interested at first when a band of Demonic Ninjas attack he takes the job to investigate a mystery corporation in Tokyo whose businesses seem fair but a photo taken by the old man says otherwise. Dante now travels to Japan with only a bit of money, his best sword and his guns Ebony and Ivory.

In the land of the Rising Sun the Kajima Corporation has risen to great heights in Japan with plans to expand the Business Empire to global status. However when word reaches of someone from a rival corporation moving with plans to exterminate the competition the head of the Corporation decides to call in a bodyguard. However instead of a silent killer he ends up hiring Wade Wilson otherwise known in the mercenary community as Deadpool: The Merc with the Mouth. Arriving to Tokyo with his buddy Weasel in tow Deadpool is hired to track down and take out this threat using a photo taken by one of the Corporations creepy looking Ninja Security Teams (no you did no misread that, **NINJA SECURITY GUARDS PEOPLE**). Also ready to earn a bit of cash and eager to see Geisha's and maybe rent a few Godzilla DVDs Deadpool accepts.

Back from months of writers block Crimsonsapphire returns with a all new fanfic which pits two of pop cultures coolest and sometimes crazy characters together in a fanfic that has it all. Guns, Swords, Hot ladies, Action, Demons, Ninjas, Demon Ninjas.

Can Dante and Deadpool discover the secrets of Kajima Corporation? Can they set aside their differences and work together? And to be honest do either even care and would rather take the other one out so they can take centre stage in this story? Find out in the upcoming BRAND NEW Fanfic that makes you not care that Kira's Choice was finished very quickly or that the Transformers/ Gundam Seed Story is still not complete.

Its Devil May Cry/ Deadpool: Royal Rising Sun Rumble.


	2. The Contenders enter the Stadium

The time was going on 2 in the morning, the sky was still pitch black and thunderclouds rumbled and lightning flashed as the rain poured.

No one had expected to see it let alone find it. The entrance way to what looked like an old temple hidden within the very foot of Mount Fuji. It had been accidentally discovered during a scientific research trip for a bunch of college students from Tokyo. When one of the students had pushed aside a few rocks a landslide revealed the doorway which had two pillars on either side written in an ancient language no one could understand. When orders had came to let a team of expert's work through the caved in walls it was meant to take hours even days but these guys had started at midnight and already had pushed their way through. The small band stood to one side as the head of the operation stepped in. A smile crossed his face.

***DUE TO MANY FANFIC READERS NOT BEING JAPANESE OR UNABLE TO UNDERSTAND THE LANGUAGE WE'LL BE TAKING A LEAF FROM MANY MANGAS AND HAVING IT WRITTEN IN ENGLISH FOR YOU***

"So this is where it resides?" he asked, he looked down from the stone bridge, the hot molten lava beneath them seemed to just simmer gently.

"Yes, after their fight the Earth Defender had him sealed here in a tomb of stone for all eternity" said the person next to him dressed in white. The group walked over the bridge without fear until they came to the other side. Before them was a giant statue, grey and slightly warm from the heat, it looked like an ancient samurai warrior, as it was clad in armour and a sword rested on its knees. Across its whole chest were more ancient words and also a rectangular slot in the middle. The group leader smiled and stepped forward as he ran his fingers across the stone text.

"At last I have found you, but it seems your great enemy made sure you would stay this way. Don't worry, things have been set in motion which will leader to your rebirth, soon you will arise, Lord Daimajin"

Four Days Later at 7pm

"And if we look to tomorrows weather we see that these thunder storms should be over by tomorrow evening"

"That's what you said last time" sighed Dante as he continued to flip channels looking for something good on TV as he ate another pizza slice. The rain had not stopped for two days now so no one had come looking for business at Devil May Cry, the handyman store for special occasions. Business last week had been busy non-stop so money was good for the next few days. All Dante could do now was sit in his red and black clothes with his long jacket and weapons hung up and eat some pizza.

"Come on, no sports, no good films, not even any decent bikini contests" he groaned as he took a sip of soda. As he gulped the door began to rattle. He looked over and shrugged, the door rattled again.

"If anyone's there we're closed due to bad weather I'm afraid," he said when the door was flung open. A man in his forties stumbled in like a zombie, he was dripping wet and out of breath. Dante slowly got up and walked over to him. He was mumbling in Japanese as he looked up at Dante.

"Sparda?" the old man asked, Dante looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Sparda, Kajima" the old man said.

"Yeah…your not making much sense so your gonna have to…." Dante stopped when he suddenly felt the wind…behind him?

Turning round he was welcomed by a sudden sharp pain as a Katana Blade was stabbed through his chest. The attacker was dressed in black from head to toe. Only his eyes could be seen…blood red eyes with jet-black pupils. The next few seconds later two more appeared from the shadows and plunged their blades into him. With blood trickling down Dante fell onto his desk.

The masked assassins looked over at the man who was now cowering in the corner. One of them then noticed Dante's jacket with his best sword Force Edge above it. Whilst it went for it the other two moved towards the man. As they went to grab him they stopped as the other one flew over their heads into the wall back first closely followed by their swords which pinned it to the wall before it turned into sand.

The two Assassins looked behind them, now wearing his jacket with Force Edge in one hand and Ebony in the other Dante swallowed down the last pizza slice.

"Ninjas, that's new" he joked.

The two Ninjas grabbed the blades with one holding two as they advanced. Dante fired a few bullets, which were deflected before he put Ebony back and grasped his sword with both hands.

As the thunder clapped again Dante leapt out of the window with the Ninjas in tow. Both were fast on their feet but Dante was still able to counter and parry any attacks with their blades. As they used the shadows to disappear Dante took to lighter areas and opened fire with his handguns to try and hit them. One of the Ninjas moved as Dante drew Force Edge again and knocked it from his hand. The blade landed on the ground and one of the Ninjas at once went for it.

"Hey, no touching the exhibits!" shouted Dante as he kicked the other Ninja aside and drew Ivory and fired three shots. The first two missed as the Ninja dived for the sword but the last went through the head. As the last made its move Dante gained a head start as he grabbed his sword and spun to kill the last ninja. He missed but took off its arm. As it hit the ground he at once leapt up and ran up a nearby building before fleeing.

"Tourists" joked Dante as he put his sword onto his back and returned to the store. The man was still shaking on the ground as Dante helped him up and laid him a sofa.

"Okay what's going on?" he asked. The man shuddered as he pointed to Dante's TV.

"Kajima? The Technology Company?" asked Dante as he looked at the company logo on the bottom of the TV.

"Kajima, Sparda" the man said again.

"Wait what's this got to do with my old man?" asked Dante. The man then weakly removed two items from his pocket. One was a photograph and the other was a symbol of a dragon, which was painted in red.

"Sparda" said the old man as he pointed to the symbol. Then he pointed to the photo.

"Kajima", Dante looked at the photo, it was of some writing on a stone tablet, it was blurry but he recognised some of the words, naturally, Dante was one of a few who could read this language.

Dante at once called an ambulance, which collected the man. He then called a window repair man before making one last call whilst he opened up his safe to take out some money and his passport and packed Ebony, Ivory and Force edge into a suitcase.

"Lady, how you been?" he asked.

"This is a rare, how long has it been now Dante?"

"Ahh you know me, never in the office that much. Listen this is out of the blue but I'm going on vacation and need someone to watch the place" Dante explained.

"You travelling light?"

"Depend on what you mean on light"

"Alright Dante, but I get use of you pizza delivery tab alright?"

"Only just cleared it but fair deal. Listen I need some help too. I got given a symbol, which for the life of me makes no sense. Can you do some searching while I'm away and let me know?" Dante asked.

"Sure I have few contacts who might be able to help. What we dealing with?"

"Looks Japanese"

"Oh Land of the Rising Sun, you're going up in the world Dante"

"I'll send you a gown as a gift, talk to you later Lady, got a plane to catch"

**22 Hours Before (aka Yesterday)**

"Ladies and Gentlemen we thank you for flying with us to Narita Airport we'll be landing soon.

As the Plane's wheels open ready to land one of the passengers looked out the window. She stared down at the city below and then noticed something peculiar. A crate had just flown out of the wheel compartment at the front of the plane with three parachutes attached to it and had begun to descend to the ground. Closely followed by a suitcase and then finally a person leapt out. She blinked several times then just decided it was Jet Lag.

As the two crates landed on the ground in the middle of a garden the person opened his chute and landed perfectly.

"Ahhh there's nothing like a successful landing when you arrive in a new country. Hello Tokyo, Deadpool's in town," shouted the Merc with the Mouth as he picked up his case. Dressed in his red and black outfit with both his blades on his back he breathed in the fresh air and looked at he large garden around him.

"Hello Wade!" the crate shouted as it rocked about. Deadpool sighed as he opened the lid, then kicked the crate so it fell over. Tumbling out with his own suitcase behind him was Deadpool's associate, sort of friend Weasel. The hacker put his glasses back in place as he grabbed his suitcase and dusted himself off.

"You okay, you look a little dehydrated" said Deadpool as he threw Weasel a bottle of water which he finished in a few seconds.

"That's because someone decided it a good idea to hide me in a crate!" Weasel shouted.

"What I gave ya air holes didn't I?" asked Deadpool as he picked up his own suitcase.

"You stabbed at the crate randomly for half the trip Wade" moaned Weasel, "anyway where are we?"

"Dunno but it looks pretty, lets go ask where we are" said Deadpool as he walked off.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

"The Prime Ministers garden, you landed us in the Prime Ministers Garden" said Weasel as the pair sat in a police car handcuffed with the luggage put in the boot of the car.

"It was a honest mistake, I tried to be fair" said Deadpool.

"You brandished your swords at them, asked for directions to the nearest Karaoke bar and broke one of the guards noses when he touched your mask" said Weasel. The two Policemen in the front said something in Japanese, which probably meant shut up.

"Ahh come on, I don't wanna ruin my looks, after all I am sometimes confused for Ryan Reynolds" said Deadpool as he smoothly removed his handcuffs. A minute later the Policemen were lying on the ground a little dazed as Deadpool tore through the city with the siren going. Weasel sat in the back now just holding on for dear life.

An hour later the car was covered in hedge pieces and was flipped up on its back smoking in the car park of a large building.

"This is it Wade, Kajima Corporation, currently heading up all majors in technology here in Japan. They're also known on the black market. Their stuff can go for thousands which is why they are expanding global" explained Weasel as they entered in the building. The lobby was a creamy colour with music playing and a few plants and elevators, security guards stopped them to examine their bags. Weasel was let through but Deadpool kept being given serious looks, especially with his swords.

"And?" asked Deadpool, the security guards then opened his suitcase, their eyes widened as they quickly shut it again.

"Just a few essentials" said Deadpool. The guards were going for their radios when a woman in a red suit came over and talked to the pair. As Deadpool picked up his case she approached and bowed to them before directing them to an elevator.

The lift started to head up to the 66th floor of the building. Weasel spoke Japanese so he began talking with the woman. Deadpool wondered what would happen if he were to press all the elevator buttons at once or if this place would be great for a Die Hard remake. Eventually they reached the top, they were led down a small corridor, which was designed to look like a ancient Japanese temple and had statues of each of the Japanese Zodiacs on either side. They stopped at a large set of double doors which had M. Kajima written in Katakana on left side. The woman bowed and left the pair standing looking at the double doors. After a minute Weasel looked at Deadpool.

"So, do we knock or…" before he could finish Deadpool Kicked the right door open and walked right in.

"Talk about lack of hospitality for honoured guests" he said shouted as he entered the room. It was full of weapons and ancient samurai armour as well as wall scrolls with pictures or writing on them. It was coloured Blood Red and Jet-Black with a large window at the back that gave a view of the city.

Sitting at a large desk was a man who appeared to be in his late 20s. He wore a black suit with a pair of matching gloves. He looked at Deadpool with a smile on his face. Standing alongside him was a large man in his 30s, he was brimming with muscles and wore a large white suit with hat and black gloves. His eyes were blood red and a tattoo with a snake was drawn the left side of his face and he also had a black goatee.

"Uh, we are here about a job," said Weasel as he appeared behind Deadpool.

"Ahh yes, Mister Wade Wilson I believe?" asked the man sitting at the desk.

"Well at least he knows English," said Weasel.

"Yeah, even better he's not the voice actors used in movie dubs" muttered Deadpool as the two walked forward and took a seat each so they were face to face with the man. The muscle bound man looked at Deadpool before he left.

"Who's the Hulk Wannabe?" asked Deadpool.

"Ox, he's my personal bodyguard and friend. A former cage fighter, allow me to introduce myself, I am Masato Kajima the fourth. Head of Kajima Corporation"

"I'm mostly called Weasel," said Weasel, Masato nodded and smiled.

"And you must be the mercenary Wade Wilson, though I was not expecting this" he said.

"Well now I'm the new and improved Wade, the names Deadpool, the Merc with the Mouth. Any job will suit me fine, just so long as there's a good bit of shooting" said Deadpool.

"Indeed, so Mister Weasel is your assistant?" asked Masato.

"More like opportunist, where there is money he'll latch on" said Deadpool.

"Wade if I hadn't noticed this offer in the first place we wouldn't be here. Do you know where we are?" asked Weasel.

"A place that makes microwaves?" asked Deadpool. Kajima laughed.

"Not exactly mister Deadpool. Kajima Corporation has been at the top of technology business in Japan since my great grandfather, Masato the 1st, first founded it. We have been a small company at first but our empire has grown and we are amongst the most respected corporations in the country. But we have plans to go further by bringing our technologies to the whole world" he explained.

"Trying to outsmart Sony and Panasonic then," said Deadpool.

"Which is what I wish to talk about. You see we have a special meeting coming up in a few more days. And whilst we have much good many companies are…jealous of our achievements" explained Kajima.

"So you think they'll try and wipe out the competition and muscle onto your turf like a level on Saints Row 2?" asked Deadpool, Weasel groaned.

"You might say that, in any case my security task force have learnt that we are to be visited by someone hired by a unknown rival group to try and assassinate me. He is arriving in Japan within 20 hours from America" Kajima continued. He then passed a sheet of paper to Weasel whilst Deadpool had now seemed to have taken more of an interest in weapons and armour around the room.

"Male, White Hair, Wears Red" Weasel read out loud.

"So what your being targeted by Santa?" asked Deadpool as he tried to make it look like he hadn't just knocked the helmet off some armour.

"I am afraid we still do not know much. For the duration of your visit you are both welcomed to my own personal apartment in the city. The receptionist on the ground floor will give you keys. I will receive 2 million American Dollars for the target dead or alive, plus a extra half a million for accepting the contract to use as you fit and will be wired to Mister Wilson's account at once" explained Kajima.

Deadpool at once sat down again when he heard the amount paid.

"DEAL" he shouted as he then lunged over and shook Kajima's hand.

_And that's how it began. Weasel and I took our luggage and headed for the apartment. More like a luxury suite with a pool, giant fridge with enough Raman and beer to keep me happy. Weasel at once hooked up his high tech gizmos to every security camera min Tokyo whilst I decided to buy a lazy boy chair, a few Godzilla DVDs and live the life of Joey and Chandler._

_Wait why do inner monologues and narration have to be in Italic? I mean come on try Bold for once, and this site needs a better logo. Also you know this fanfic was made just because the writers can't find a good way to continue the Transformers Gundam Seed Crossover. Plus how come in Final Wars Mothra only gets five minutes of screen time?_

"Wade, wake up?" Weasel shouted, Deadpool awoke shaking the Mikado crumbs off his front. His marathon hadn't gone according to plan. The Godzilla Films in reverse order Marathon had started with Final Wars, he'd only made it as far as Godzilla 2000.

"Alright what is it?" he asked as he looked at the ten different screens in front of him. Weasel pointed to the sixth screen. It was a recording from four hours ago at Tokyo Airport. On the screen a man was leaving the airport with what look like a long rucksack on his back.

"Red, White Hair, that's him Wade, he's here" said Weasel.

"And why was I not told?" asked Deadpool.

"You told me to shut up and wait till after Godzilla had beaten King Ghidorah in GMK" groaned Weasel, "any way, I tracked him for another hour until he went down a alley way after bout 5 train trips. Whoever this guy is he likes to be kept in secret. But his last know location was HaraJuku."

"Well, time to go to work, I'll just take my blades and hand guns for this one. He doesn't look dangerous" chuckled Deadpool as he loaded up his weapons of choice. "Keep a eye on my suitcase as well will ya. If I need you come find me. I'll keep in touch"

"Hopefully, this communicators I managed to get from the FBI should have a wide range. But how you gonna find him in HaraJuku? Place is small, but crowded" asked Weasel.

"I'll just do what Lassie and Scooby have done before me. Follow my nose…woof" barked Deadpool as he opened the window and leapt out onto the roof of a oncoming train which fate had it was heading for HaraJuku.

"This won't end well" sighed Weasel.

**0.00-** Dante had spent the last few hours in the small house Lady kept as a safe house when she was doing jobs in Japan. Basic home, TV, sofa bed, bathroom with walk in shower and a small kitchen. She had ordered him some easy to make noodles as well. After the old man had been put into the hospital Dante had left the Dragon Symbol with her back at his home.

The phone rang and at once he picked it up, only one person knew the number.

"Lady, any luck with the symbol?" asked Dante.

"No, but I know someone whose a expert in Japanese History so maybe she has some knowledge. But here's I learnt about Kajima Corporation. The Kajima family originally were a small family living on Kyoto outskirts on a farm until Masato Kajima the 1st suddenly began to sell technologies which he and family made and the corporation grew into what it is now in Japan. The global expansion is schedules in 24 hours. Which is weird, why would a huge deal take place at midnight?" said Lady.

"And how did a simple farmland family suddenly earn enough money to build technology like TVs and DVD players?" asked Dante.

"I'll get as much information as I can. Till then best you do some investigating yourself. I know you asked for me to look after the store but whatever this is I want in as well" said Lady.

"Get the info, lock the doors. Put the key under the heavy gargoyle then get on the next flight. Or just use that teleportation stone I got you for Christmas" said Dante.

"Be like old times huh Dante?" asked Lady.

"See you on the Rising Sun" said Dante.

**Three Hours Later: **Night Time was still upon the city though small signs of sunlight were emerging as Dante took to a building where he could a look at Kajima Building. It was roughly about four hours away by foot and with activity still going on he could walk freely with the bag on his back which was hiding his sword. Ebony and Ivory were kept hidden behind his coat.

"Demon Slayer on the hunt in a building for electronic. You have got to be…." His swords were cut off when he saw the blade sticking out of his chest. He hit the ground letting the blade slide off as he landed on his front.

Deadpool flicked the blood off before putting his sword and kicked the target's body to get a look at the person he had stabbed.

"Weasel, yeah it was him you saw buying a soda" he said as he examined the bag, "hello what's this?"

"What did you find Wade?" asked Weasel.

"A Sword of all things, guy was serious bout killing. We could have been friends," said Deadpool as he turned his back and looked over the city.

"Got you on camera Wade, don't worry the cops won't see you I'm pulling a Speed on them and running old footage" said Weasel.

"Good, get a call in to Kajima and…yeah Weasel I'll have to call you back" said Deadpool as he quickly drew one of his guns and spun round only to find Ebony in his face with Ivory in Dante's other hand. The bag was on the floor so Force Edge was now on display on Dante's back.

"Dead men don't get up and cock their guns" said Deadpool.

"Funny, Dead Men hide information on Kajima" said Dante.

"Yeah is that so?" asked Deadpool, "sorry Snow Flake Hair but I got a lot of money that says you need to stay down. The names Deadpool, Mercenary and grade A Lunatic"

"Dante, handyman for special jobs. And on occasion for sorting out nut jobs" said Dante. The two stared at each other then at the same time pulled the trigger.

_NEXT CHAPTER: It's Dante Vs Deadpool. That's pretty much it really, just these two going all out in HaraJuku. Oh yeah and some more Demon Ninjas. _


	3. And now for fight before the main fight

"Another Eighteen Hours"

As the sun rose over Tokyo Masato Kajima sat in his office with his chair turned to look out at the city through the large window. His moment of peace was soon disrupted as the door opened.

"What is it Ox?" asked Kajima.

"HaraJuku is where they are," said Ox.

"Good, let them tire each other out. Then kill them both, but remember, we need the sword," said Kajima.

"It's been Three Hours and neither is tired" said Ox.

"Then use force if you have to" said Kajima.

"You will keep the promise your father made though?" asked Ox.

"You have my word, once the sword is mine your once great army may do as they please again," said Kajima. Ox bowed and left. Standing up Kajima walked over to the window and looked up at the sky. Suddenly the whole window was covered in blood red clouds with a single Black Hole in front of Kajima.

"All is going to plan"

"_**You have done well, you are close to completing the work your ancestor begun. Soon I will be free from the curse place upon me by the traitor Sparda. Kajima, does Ox know?"**_

"Of what you have done, no, as far as he knows he is in command and they will follow him to hell and back"

"_**Good, with a army at my side and you as its General the conquest which that weakling of a Lord started will be complete by my hands. Once I am free to roam the physical realm again then this world and the demon world will fall to my power" **_

**HaraJuku: **Police had been called to the scene of a attack on a local Karaoke bar which had been left with several rooms smashed to pieces and holes in the walls. As they left to investigate more one officer asked an eyewitness what the attackers looked like. At that moment two screams could be heard as two bodies dropped to the ground and landed on their feet.

Racing away from the Karaoke bar Dante and Deadpool took to either side of the street as they ran after the other before leaping onto the rooftops to continue their little race. Both drew their handguns and opened up a hail of bullets as fast as their trigger fingers could take them. After more then maybe two hundred bullets their placed their guns back before Dante leapt over to Deadpool's side a little ahead of him and drew Force Edge and swung it. Deadpool drew his swords to clash with Dante's. Sparks flew the two grappled to gain an advantage.

"I have to say, you last longer then Bullseye did when we had a shots contest! That's bullet shots not drinking shots, because who drinks with a nutball who was played by a Irish Man?" Deadpool quipped as he leapt back before leaping back at Dante with a flurry of attacks with his swords. Dante countered and struck back but Deadpool was equally quick. More sparks began to fly as they continued to lock swords.

"Alright Ninja Man, talk! Was it you who sent those three after me?" asked Dante as the two stared at each other. Dante then moved his foot in an attempt to trip up Deadpool who in turn caught on and leapt onto the roof of a bus shelter.

"Three? Buddy I'm just a simple sword swinging, gun shooting, grenades exploding, dagger throwing, body regenerating, rocket firing, nuke dropping, ass kicking, crotch destroying, beer drinking, snack eating mercenary" said Deadpool as several people took pictures of him. He looked at them and laughed before speaking to them in Japanese. Dante kept Force Edge ready as he watched.

"You heard these guys, they say we're cosplayers" Deadpool laughed.

"Wait you speak Japanese?" asked Dante.

"Yeah, and thanks to the first person to comment on the last chapter now the author knows" Deadpool mentioned, Dante just looked confused.

"Anyway, BANZAI!" yelled Deadpool as he leapt off the bus shelter with both blades ready. Dante countered as their blades met again. Only this time he pushed Deadpool away causing the mercs Blade to fly out of his hands and he hit the ground. Dante at once took a chance and stabbed Force Edge through Deadpool's hands as he grabbed his blades. The Hands now gripped the swords but Deadpool now rose without them.

"Wow, you actually still have the strength to fight. I'll admit Deadpool you were fun. But I want answers, and I want them now" said Dante as he put his sword back and stood behind Deadpool.

"Yeah, well you and me BOTH" shouted Deadpool as he spun round and kicked Dante hard in the side of the face sending him crashing to the ground as spectators moved away. Deadpool turned round and lay on his front and stretched out his arms. As soon as his arms came close his hands began to reattach themselves to his body. As Dante came back to his feet he saw the last few seconds before Deadpool came running back at him. Dante at once did the same and drew his sword again as the pair clashed once more.

"Hey Wade, good news, the media has learnt the news and right now TV crews and Police are on their way" Weasel reported from the suite where he was monitoring the fight.

_**Devil May Cry Store: **_Lady arrived back at the store with information in hand. At once she picked up the phone and called her safe house in Japan whilst also turning on the TV. With no rings she sighed.

"Must be out, guess its time for me to go" she said as she picked up the Stone of Teleportation. It was a rare artefacts, one of only four in the world. It allowed the person to be teleported anywhere in the world. However Dante had partly damaged it in a fight so now it could only transport her to a persons last known location. As Lady picked it up the news came on and at once she stopped in amazement. The report was covering Deadpool and Dante's fight which was getting the whole of HaraJuku in one heck of a frenzy.

"He's only been there like a day and already he runs into trouble" she moaned as she pressed her hands over the stone.

"Take me to the Son of Sparda's last known location in Japan" she said. The Stone glowed blue and white as Lady vanished from the store, the TV was still left on until she quickly teleported back to turn it off.

Once at the safe house she first praised the fact it wasn't a strip club. Before opening a compartment under the bed and taking out several various handguns and her rocket Launcher.

"You better not be having all the fun Dante, same goes for you Wade" she said as she left.

Dante was now swinging Force Edge wildly as Deadpool began unloading Uzi Bullets at him.

"Listen pal. I don't know anything about Demon Ninjas or some sorta symbol. Just fall down dead so I can get paid and be able to see how long the girls like to party here" Deadpool shouted as he leapt around trying to reload his guns whilst Dante shot at him with Ebony and Ivory.

"Sorry but if this is what I have to get past to get to Kajima then that's fine by me" said Dante, "I got no choice, this guy is really getting on my nerves" he thought "guess I'll have to finish this here and now"

Dante placed his guns back and then began to run towards Deadpool head on. Deadpool merely laughed as he loaded his guns before placing them back and running towards Dante as well, laughing as he did. As the two came close to colliding Dante suddenly lit up purple for a few seconds before emerging with wings.

"Wait what?" said Deadpool as he was struck in the stomach and sent upwards onto the roof of a building. Getting back up Deadpool looked up at the flying figure in front of him. It appeared to be some devilish being with black and red all his body and a pair of black wings. Force Edge remained on its back but Ebony and Ivory were gone.

"Uhh, okay so mild mannered white hair bounty hunter by day? And evil Harpy like thing by night?" asked Deadpool.

"Wrong, I'm a half Demon, that's why I am a Demon Hunter," said Dante with a slightly deeper voice.

"Meh, I've seen weirder," said Deadpool as he dusted himself off.

"What?" asked Dante.

"Ever seen a guy wear your own hand?" asked Deadpool.

"Uh no?" Dante said a little confused.

"Yeah well you should talk to Black Tom, he knows all ABOUT IT!" Deadpool yelled as he threw three grenades into Dante's face. They exploded shortly before impact. Not taking any chances Deadpool threw an extra two for luck, which exploded as well.

"Weasel, you got any say on what's going on?" he asked.

"There have been several recorded occasions of demonic activity Wade but none of them involve this guy" said Weasel.

"Yeah well something doesn't fit well with old Wade here. Remember Kajima said he was from a rival company. Who would hire a Demon Hunter to kill the head of a company?" Deadpool pointed out.

"You worried this is more then meets the eye?" asked Weasel.

"Heck no Optimus" joked Deadpool, "I just want double pay now". Running at the smoke from the explosion Deadpool leapt in. Then it parted as Dante flew upward clutching onto Deadpool who was now punching him in the face. Dante claimed both hands free but Dante now had his legs wrapped around his waist so now the pair were soaring over HaraJuku beating each other senseless. As Weasel tried to find any footage of the fight on TV something grabbed his attention on one camera which was cut off a few seconds later followed by three more.

"Oh this isn't good" Weasel said to himself.

Both Dante and Deadpool now were descending back to ground now either kicking or choking the other.

"Oh just die you winged freaked!" shouted Deadpool in sheer frustration. Suddenly he stopped as he looked behind Dante. Dante kept choking Deadpool but looked behind him, like Deadpool his eyes widened.

"Oh CRAP!" the pair yelled as a rocket exploded upon impact with Dante's back. The two now plummeted to the ground and crashed into a garden. Dante landed in a small lake whilst Deadpool broke his arms and legs as he crashed through a tree. As he put his body back together he looked around at where they were as Dante emerged from the lake unharmed and in human form.

"Oh not again!" shouted Deadpool as he realised where he was.

"Where are we?" asked Dante.

"Prime Ministers garden, you guys flew away HaraJuku in the course of your little squabble" a female voice spoke. Dante and Deadpool looked over.

"Lady, glad you could make it" chuckled Dante as he shook his head.

"MARY, my oh my what a surprise. You look great" laughed Deadpool as he walked over. Dante at once drew his guns as Deadpool approached her but Lady instead welcomed Deadpool and hugged him.

"You maybe the biggest pain in the world, but its good to see you too Wade" she said with a laugh.

"Well its Fangs to you I had to sink my teeth into that little escapade" said Deadpool.

"What?" asked Dante.

"I'll explain later," said Lady.

"Like another story later, maybe, stay tuned readers" Deadpool added.

"Wait so you two know each other?" asked Dante.

"Yeah and you two seem have got along well. Dante, meet Wade Wilson, known as Deadpool the Merc with the Mouth" said Lady.

"Oh he's a friend of yours. I am so sorry Dante, if I had known I'd have not used my grenades and guns to try and hurt you" laughed Deadpool.

"Yeah great, why did you shoot us?" asked Dante.

"Only way to get your attention, plus I know you can take just a little more punishment then Deadpool at times" explained Lady, "in any case looks like Wade here has been played against you by someone, or something".

"Hey just doing what Kajima asked," said Deadpool, Lady looked at him then Dante.

"Almost a coincidence" said Dante.

"Wade, you there?" Weasel shouted over the communicator.

"Loud and Clear, why?" asked Deadpool.

"Because you guys are not alone" said Weasel, "you're being watched"

"Yeah Weasel, would these perchance be maybe Demon Ninjas?" asked Deadpool.

"Well Ninjas yeah, why?" asked Weasel.

"Mostly because there is maybe about 300 red skinned guys with black eyes, red pupils, black clothing and swords surrounding us in every direction" Deadpool explained as the three of them looked around at the army of Ninjas around them. A small group stepped aside as someone walked forward.

"Dante, Son of Sparda, Brother of Vergil, for the sake of our honour and birthright we demand your fathers sword" said Ox, now covered in Samurai Armour except for the helmet and carrying a large spiked ball on a chain.

"So does this mean I'm not getting paid?" asked Deadpool.

_**NEXT CHAPTER: **__Masato Kajima's true intentions with that giant statue are finally learnt. The secrets of the Kajima family and the strange symbol given to Dante in chapter one and explained. The stage is set for a showdown to end all showdowns as Deadpool and Dante must attempt to set aside their differences as the whole of Earth is at Stake……..like it usually is in stories like this._

_**Plus:**__ Wade Wilson goes from Merc with the Mouth to Demon Weapon wielding Merc with the Mouth. Keep eyes peeled people _


	4. Let the party begin

With a simple kick the door broke open and two of the five Ninja squad charged in and plunged their swords into Weasel's back as he sat in the chair. They began to search the room for anything of use including Weasel's equipment and Deadpool's only suitcase. Their such came up empty with the exception of a fridge full to the brim with Rice balls. One of the Ninjas then went over to the body which still had the blades stabbed into it. He turned the chair round only to come face to face with a mannequin. On it was a note, the Ninja read it in the English he knew.

"Screw you?"

The whole building exploded and several pieces of burnt Demon Ninjas flew out of the window. Using a small car he had hot wired Weasel threw his laptop and Deadpool's suitcase onto the backseat.

"Damn it Wade your lucky I think ahead" he moaned as he made the last known location he had seen before he had spotted the Ninjas on the cameras closest to the building he was in.

The garden of the Prime Minister did not offer much cover but it was large so moving around was not much of a problem. As more of the Ninjas descended around them Lady had switched to handguns and was picking her targets carefully as she dodged and blocked attacks from the enemy. The blades however were extremely sharp and even though she had taken out three already they were looking like they were just targeting her. At once she went for her Rocket launcher which she had left on the ground for extra free movement only to find it gone.

As six Ninjas descended a barrage of small missiles shots them down and tore them to pieces before they seemed to dissolve into nothing. Two more turned to fired by a single larger rocket and sent flying upwards before exploded like a firework.

"Oh yeah, if its loud, heavy and flashy its got Deadpool's fingerprints on it. Even though I wear gloves" joked Deadpool as he walked forward holding the rocket launcher. Lady at once coughed and outstretched a hand.

"Oh alright I'll give it back miss. Am I in detention?" asked Deadpool as Lady placed the launcher back onto her back.

"Not today Wilson" joked Lady as he she unleashed her guns again whilst Deadpool drew one of his blades and leapt up to attack more of the Ninjas. The two now worked as team, one shooting, the other slashing.

"Just like old times" joked Lady.

"Only more Ninjas, less Vampires. Can't say more through I am afraid" said Deadpool, "hey where's the guy I am meant to kill anyway?"

A loud cry could be heard as Ox swung his ball down on a chain again before lifting up like it was a small pebble on string. Dante leapt over it and fired several shots with Ebony and Ivory, the bullets however bounced off Ox's armour.

"Oh there he is" said Deadpool as he sliced a Ninja's head off.

"Why are you doing this? And what has this got to do with my father's sword?" asked Dante as he drew Force Edge.

"No, we want your fathers true sword. And we will do whatever it takes to gain our freedom!" shouted Ox as he charged forward and attempted to tackle Dante who in turn leapt over him and brought Force Edge down. Ox turned and used his armour to block. The metal on metal clanged as Dante touched the ground and began trying to hold off OX who was attempting to push him back.

"Okay, this is really getting tedious, I mean like literally tedious, like when your trying to pour the perfect Slush Puppy, or when your trying to untangle a slinky because it fell down the stairs the wrong way. Or when the Juggernaut just won't stay down tedious. Yeah that's right guys, you Ninja are as annoying as the Juggernaut. Feel proud boys that means you're all played by a former hard nut sportsman who ends up working for Gandalf and beat up Hugh Jackman" Deadpool ranted as he continued shooting the Ninjas until he ran out of bullets. Growling he removed his grenade belt and threw the belt before using his last handgun bullet to set them off.

"Only in a story like this would that work" he laughed as the explosion set Ninja pieces everywhere. Deadpool drew his swords and began duelling with the Ninjas in mid-air.

"Hey Mary, is the Kalina Ann still going?" he shouted down. Lady had no need to answer since she had fired off several rockets already using her prized weapon. As Deadpool landed he watched as Dante leapt passed.

"Hey listen pal, whilst we're here, let me just say I am sorry for trying to kill you. I mean its about the money right?" asked Deadpool just as Ox's ball crashed down on top of him. Ox then brought it back up as he attempted to tackle both Lady and Dante down. Dante pushed Lady aside and took the full hit.

"Ow" groaned Deadpool as he slowly got up whilst his battered body put itself together again. Clicking his neck and few times he got up and looked at his swords. The Blades were snapped thanks to Ox's attack.

"Oh you are so dead!" shouted Deadpool suddenly he heard tyres screeched and looked behind him.

Weasel leapt out of the car with Deadpool's Suitcase in hand.

"Hey Wade you alright?" he asked as Deadpool lay on top of the cars bonnet with the sound of his ribs getting put back together.

"Never better. What happened to the fancy apartment?"

"These Ninjas attacked the place so I had to do some explosive re-decorating" explained Weasel as he handed Deadpool his suitcase, which brought a smile over the mercs mask, as he opened it and started putting stuff together.

Dante was now on the ropes as Ox took advantage of the situation and was knocking him left, right and centre until his opponent was dazed and blooded. Lady was pinned down with her weapons on the ground near her and a sword to her neck.

"Take him back to the building, we only have twelve hours now" ordered Ox as he threw Dante to half of the remaining 12 Ninjas who left at once.

"Dante!" shouted Lady. Three of the other six Ninjas stood around Ox as he stared at her.

"I do all this for the greater good. Let her go. We're…." Before he could finished the three Ninjas around him suddenly wrapped a thin wire around his neck. Ox wa snow choking as he hit the ground.

"No…Traitors…you tricked me" he gasped.

"What are you doing? Isn't he one of you?" asked Lady. The Ninjas did not listen but the one with its blade showing lifted it over its head. Lady watched in horror as she stared possible death. Suddenly a barrage of bullet fire tore through all six Ninjas freeing Ox and Lady. The shooting continued as the Ninjas were ripped and torn to pieces until it stopped and their remain vanished like dust.

"You may think Green Lantern's ring is a lot of fun. But can it really match to my M-16 with Laser Scope OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS THING!" shouted Deadpool as he held his favourite weapon.

"Wade, we have to move quickly, Dante's been taken" said Lady as he got to her feet.

"A six pack says its Kajima," said Weasel.

"Wait, if your going after Kajima you need to understand what's going on. I believe you and I mister Wilson have both been played for fools," said Ox.

Whilst the decision to walk was the first option Weasel had figured out the Teleportation stone was broken because one of the pieces was out of place. With the Stone working perfectly they were transported back to Lady's Hideout. With the exception of Deadpool who decided to then try it out to get access into the Grotto at the Playboy Mansion. He then returned and the stone was taken off him before he attempted to get into Fort Knox.

"Okay so lets go with what we know exactly," said Weasel after Lady explained her and Dante's side of things. "Wade gets asked to take out Dante by Kajima. Meanwhile Dante learns about Kajima from a close to dying man. His only leads are a photograph with some weird language and this symbol of a Dragon"

"Dante already explained part of the photo to me. The tablet is pretty much nearly too faded to read but he was able to read one word. Daimajin" explained Lady.

"What about this symbol you mentioned?" asked Deadpool.

"It's the symbol of a ancient league of Ninjas known as the Red Dragon's Flame. They were a ancient Ninja band who existed more then 3000 years ago. The legend goes that they were once considered the smallest and weakest of the Ninja Families. Until this small band agreed to sell their souls in exchange for power from ancient Demon Warlord" explained Lady, "that's where the information foes cold"

"It was Daimajin" everyone looked at Ox who was sitting in the corner with his weapon.

"Come again?" asked Deadpool.

"Daimajin was the one that granted us that power. Those who you have been fighting, we were the Red Dragon's Flame" said Ox.

"I smell plot twist," said Deadpool, "keep talking Ox man"

"Daimajin was one of the generals who served under the Demon Emperor Mundus. A 1000 years before Mundus attempted to take over the Human World he sent Daimajin to raise a secret army to aid him in his take over. Daimajin chose us, he offered us great power in exchange for eternal loyalty. Only I as head of the family was spared the fate of my brothers in arms. We began to seek out other ninja clans and families. We challenged the heads of each clan and when they were killed their students and brothers transformed into one of the horde. We stood ready to serve Mundus, I believed that when it was over we would be free to become who we once were. It was never to be" explained Ox.

"The defeat of Mundus to Sparda" said Lady.

"Exactly. The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda who challenged Mundus' army alone and sealed off the Human and Demon realm and became Earth's guardian and ruler. Of course not all the demons were sealed. Daimajin passed into our own and called upon us as his own personal army to conquer the Earth Realm. Sparda however stood before us and one by one we fell in battle. The survivors and myself watched as Daimajin and Sparda fought, but Sparda won and used his sword to turn Daimajin to stone and seal within Mount Fuji with a warning should anyone find this fiery prison"

"But what about you guys? I mean your 3000 years old, why were you spared?" asked Weasel.

"Sparda took pity on us, Our punishment was we would roam these lands as immortals. All we desired was to be free and also maybe able to rest in peace. We went into hiding, believing that Daimajin was sealed for good. But his spirit and power still lingered in Japan. He desired nothing more then freedom and conquest. So he seeked out someone and promised them wealth and power in exchange for finding him. Daimajin did not know where he resided since the stone prison blinded him from his location" Ox continued.

"So he could let his spirit roam but like a restraining order not able to get within a certain distance of himself. And I can maybe guess who he chose, Kajima?" asked Deadpool.

"Kajima the 1st, the founder of the Kajima Corporation who swore loyalty to Daimajin, since then for the last three generations the Kajima family have become followers of Daimajin. They promised us that we would be free if we brought them what they desired"

"Sparda's sword?" asked Lady.

"Yes, meanwhile the Kajima Family used their new powers to create their products. The Kajima building is a lie, no one works there, the secretaries and guards are Daimajin followers. All of Kajima's products are built by endless use of magic. The building was built for one purpose. For storing Daimajin's body once found" said Ox.

"Wait so judging by the size of the building this guys big right?" asked Weasel.

"Yes, using various pieces of history evidence the current Masato Kajima was able to locate where the body resided a few weeks ago. He was blessed with his own special power which was the art of teleportation allowing him to move the statue to inside the building" explained Ox.

"What about the man who came to Dante?" asked Lady.

"He was descended from one of the families who became part of our army. A few of them were spared from that fate. So he must have uncovered what was happening and fled to find Dante since he is the last known true bloodline to Sparda" said Ox.

"Kajima must have sent those Ninjas after him without Ox knowing. I'm guessing Daimajin has a stronger influence then we guessed," said Weasel.

"Wait a second here, how do we know this poor imitation of the Rhino is lying?" asked Deadpool.

"Because we may have spread violence and death but we were bound by honour. And I know that my brothers would rather be free and allowed to die then continue this" said Ox.

The whole room went silent for a few minutes as everyone stayed still after hearing the story.

"So Kajima wants the sword then, since it was used to seal Daimajin it must be the key to unlock him," said Weasel.

"No, he desires the swords true form," said Ox.

"Wait what the hell does that mean. I just went up against that sword myself, that's the true form of a sword pal" said Deadpool.

"Devil Trigger" said Lady.

"What?" asked Weasel.

"Devil Trigger, it's a ability Dante posses which he inherited from his father. Sparda had the ability to change from a human form to a demon form, which was passed on to his twin sons. The difference was that they could only hold theirs for a limited time due to them only having half demon and half-human blood. Wade you saw it yourself when you battled him" said Lady.

"So your saying his sword can do that? If so why didn't it do the same thing when he transformed in front of me?" asked Deadpool.

"The sword of Sparda is perhaps the greatest weapon ever forged so its only natural that Sparda separated its power and hide its true form" explained Ox, "it would be something of great power and only be used by someone of Sparda bloodline"

Lady listened carefully and was now lost in thought. Then her eyes widened.

"We have to stop Kajima at once. Ox when does he plan to free Daimajin?" she asked.

"Midnight, the global deal was a code word to discuss the time of the ritual to free Daimajin, if it happens then we might be all doomed" said Ox.

"Then we better get ready to move, Weasel, Wade. We'll need your help" said Lady.

"Wait we?" asked Weasel.

"You're helping this guy after he beat your friend and my former paycheque?" asked Deadpool.

"Ox was forced into this, he was tricked by someone he trusted which resulting in terrible things. Believe me I know all about stuff like that," said Lady as she took out a small knife and tore away at the carpet covering the floorboards. It revealed a hidden trapdoor underneath which she pulled to one side, which revealed a small flight of stairs. Asking Ox to wait she led Deadpool and Weasel below.

"Why we down…Holy Mother of Colonel Sanders" gasped Deadpool as he and Weasel found themselves in a room the size of a average hotel room but full to the brim with guns and explosives.

In less then two hours Deadpool, Lady and Weasel were armed with large amounts of guns, bullet magazines, grenades, C4, a few knives, the Kalina Ann, and a silver case with Devil May Cry on it.

"The heck is all this in here?" asked Deadpool.

"You'll need more then some of the equipment we have now Wade, these are weapons Dante used over the years, their mostly demon weapons but we might be able to get them to be used by you" explained Lady as she opened the case. Deadpool and Weasel looked in to see that it was empty.

"Great, our new toys are invisible" groaned Weasel, Lady then put her hand in and one by one took out a various selection of weapons which from the sound of his mask were making Deadpool's mouth water.

"These are all rare and powerful weapons. How did he get them all?" asked Ox.

"Most of these was from when he and I first met. Their weapons forged from the powers and souls of demons he defeated" explained Lady as she first turned to Weasel.

"Weasel, since you're new to this sort of thing you travel light so first there is this" she explained handing to Weasel a black and Purple guitar.

"Hey your playing Guitar hero have paid off now" joked Deadpool as Weasel strapped it to his back.

"Nevan can create a powerful electric shield from bats summoned from it when you play. You can also use them as projectiles as well" explained Lady, Weasel smiled with delight at what he was now using. Lady then gave to him a pair of Dark Orange Gauntlets.

"Ifrit, these came from Mallet Island where Mundus was once worshipped. They will give you extra strength but also they are gifted with the ability to burn or set fire to enemies. Also you can shoot fireballs by focusing the demonic energy. Don't worry I'm sure you will get used to it"

"And your trusting these to him?" asked Ox.

"My thoughts exactly" said Deadpool.

"Beggars can't be choosers," said Lady as he turned to Deadpool and started by handing two swords, each had a small bald head on the ends of the handles. One was called Fire Red the other Ice Blue.

"Nice, what ya call these?" asked Deadpool.

"We are called Agni"

"And also Rudra"

Deadpool at once dropped the swords and Weasel aimed a handgun at them.

"Look brother, the Lady has summoned us"

"Yes it seems we must serve this masked one"

"Indeed"

"Okay, they are talking swords" said Deadpool as he picked them up before swinging the pair several times before placing them in his sword holsters on his back, "I like them, makes it feel less like I am hearing voices in my head"

"He is a strange one brother"

"I agree"

"Well guess you guys will get along well. Okay Wade next you got this, Cerberus" said Lady as she handed on a set of nunchaku with three ends. Deadpool at once gave it a few swings whilst everyone stepped back and a small pot plant froze up. He then placed it on his belt.

"Freezes enemies, got it" he added. Lady then presented to Deadpool a pair of metallic looking boots and gauntlets, which he placed on at once.

"Beowulf, like Ifrit will give you extra strength. And finally Wade, I think your best to use these" she said as she handed over a set of handguns.

"Hey those look like…" began Weasel.

"Luce and Ombra, the handguns of Sparda, they were used as the template for Dante's guns, I knew they looked familiar" said Ox.

"These belonged to Sparda?" asked Deadpool as he looked carefully.

"Yes, and like Ebony and Ivory they hold a special gift" said Lady then whispered into Deadpool's ear, "unlimited bullets"

Deadpool's eyes widened as he looked at the clock. It was now nine in the evening.

"We only got three hours team, lets make like a banana and end up as a sundae", everyone just looked at Deadpool with a confused face.

"Don't you mean 'lets go rescue Dante and prevent a evil Demon Lord from being reborn' per chance Wade?" asked Weasel.

"…Yes"

**KAJIMA CORPORATION BUILDING-9.30PM.**

Dante awoke in a pitch-black room with only a light on him. He was chained with the top half of his clothing removed. Force Edge, Ebony and Ivory were on a table in front of him. He looked down at his chest and noticed something.

"Looking for this?" Kajima stepped into the light swinging in his hand the complete Amulet, given to Dante's mother and split in two for him and Vergil. Now complete it belonged to him.

Kajima was now wearing Blood Red and Jet-Black Samurai armour with a Katana on his left side.

"Masato Kajima, what a pleasure" said Dante.

"Dante, the last son of Sparda, indeed it is true, though you act different your appearance is strikingly similar to Vergil" said Kajima.

"You knew Vergil?" asked Dante.

"Oh yes, he came to us maybe seven years before your fated duel over Force Edge when he stayed in the Demon World and became Neo Angelo. In fact my sword Tiger is a replica of the Yamato. May not be as powerful or famous but it gets the job done" said Kajima.

"Why did Vergil come to you?" asked Dante, "was to find Daimajin?". Kajima went silent as he looked at Dante.

"You already knew of him?" he asked.

"Yeah, Father left memoirs on the various demons and artefacts he had seen and collected in his life and he had a whole chapter on his duel with Daimajin, and how it was his sword that sealed him before being buried in Mount Fuji. When that man brought me the photo of a tablet I recognised the name. My original plan had been to sneak into this building and take you all out. But seems you had other plans" explained Dante.

"Indeed, we knew you held the key to freeing Lord Daimajin, Deadpool was hired as a distraction whilst I had my old friend Ox prepare to attack and catch you off guard. I knew you wouldn't harm a human. That's your weakness, unlike you Vergil made the right choice and embraced the demon side of your bloodline. You are a traitorous weakling Dante, just like you father" said Kajima.

"Yeah, that didn't stop him defeating a whole freaking army" chuckled Dante, "listen Kajima you'll never free Daimajin and the second I break free you're a dead man". Dante smiled when suddenly the room echoed with a deep and sinister laugh.

"He thinks other wise" said Kajima as the whole room filled with lights. They were on a platform, which was directly in front of the face of the giant statue from Mount Fuji. **(Author Note: See the Contenders enter the Stadium for more details) **However this was no ordinary statue, it was the sealed body of Lord Daimajin. The only difference now the stone eyes glowed blood red as they stared at Dante.

"_**Yes, though you are only half blood I sense it in you, Dante, son of my sworn enemy Sparda, I will take pleasure in this"**_ Daimajin chuckled.

"Telepathy per chance?" asked Dante, "least being in stone keeps your mouth shut"

"_**You are sure of yourself, though I will enjoy taking my revenge on you I must thank you for sending Mundus back to the Demon World. By the time he can return this realm will be mine, my armies will grow and then we will march onto the Demon World and claim it as our own"**_ said Daimajin.

"So you were nothing more then a scheming back stabber. That's why you never returned to your world, you must have hidden" said Dante.

"_**A skilful retreat, I believe that once weakened Sparda would be easier to defeat, yet once he sealed the door he had somehow already regained his strength. He locked me this stone prison whilst he ruled over is rightfully mine. But at midnight, that all changes, all for the greater good of the true masters of this world"**_ laughed Daimajin.

Down in the lobby the secretary and two guards sat at their desks reading the newspaper or browsing the internet when a woman wearing a black cape and hood walked in quietly. The secretary at once got up and walked over to her. Lady then tossed the cloth aside and fired a silenced gun five times. The two security guard up, Lady shot the first one down in the head whilst the other went for the radio. Six loud bullets later he was down.

"And that's how you really do it" said Deadpool as he put Luce in its Holster.

"Haven't you heard of silent entry Wayne?" asked Weasel.

"Where's the fun in that?" asked Deadpool.

"We have to move fast, Daimajin will stop at nothing to get what he desires," said Ox.

"Too late to back out now, ready boys?" asked Lady.

"Yeah sure, if I die at least and I died with the worlds best guitar for a weapon" said Weasel.

"Alright then people, its demon busting time" laughed Deadpool as he drew Agni and Rudra.

"STRIKE A POSE"

_NEXT CHAPTER: Daimajin reveals the painful way he plans to be set himself free from Sparda's prison. Dante's life now hangs in the balance with only a former enemy, a old friend, a guy hired to kill him and Weasel there to save him. Its guns, swords and demons galore in the next exciting Chapter._

_Also: The head of Kajima Corporation Vs The Merc with the Mouth, and trust me, its gonna be good._


	5. Another fight before the main event

_For four generations the Kajima Corporation supplied Japan with everyday electric products and settled their empire in Tokyo in a huge building. On this day at midnight it was said that their Empire would expand around the world as they went global. It was not to be, the Corporation was a mere front and their building was empty. Designed to house a demon general called Daimajin. Sealed in stone by the Dark Knight Sparda he desired revenge, and tonight he may have it. Tonight the building shakes with fear and excitement, and only one name is on everyone's lips._

"DEADPOOL!" yelled another one of the Ninjas as Deadpool landed above them and spun his blades with amazing speed, cutting another two down.

"Jeez come on guys, even Clone Troopers lasted longer then you," he laughed.

"You talk a lot," said both Agni and Rudra.

"Better then being Snakeyes, seriously he avenged his masters death and all he does is breathe heavily? The hell was that about?" Deadpool added as he placed the blades on his back and drew Cerberus and began using it to take out more of the Ninjas and freeze them.

Lady meanwhile had taken to hire ground and was using her guns to shoot down the Ninjas as they came in, Weasel was backing her up with Fireballs and notes on the Nevan. It sounded like he was playing Living on a Prayer.

"We can't just keep fighting these guys, okay sure its fun but we gotta move!" Weasel shouted over the noise.

"I agree, one of us at least must get to Dante before Daimajin can be free," shouted Ox as he spun his weapon around his head to take down three Ninjas attacking from above. One more moved in to attack below but Deadpool countered with two bullets to the chest.

"I thought you said there weren't that many of you left!" Lady pointed out.

"Daimajin must be using his magic to somehow create duplicate bodies," said Ox.

"Oh great, so not only are we trying to take out a evil Demon Lord we're now fighting a army of Naruto wannabes. And I was promised a easy paycheque," groaned Deadpool.

A few floors above the battle Daimajin snarled, the battle was being viewed on security cameras.

"_**I grow tired of waiting, Kajima, deal with them, order the Ninjas to guards all the floors above and below me. It is time"**_

"My Lord, you decreed yourself that at Midnight it will happen," protested Kajima.

"_**Then I decree that it will be now! Go!"**_

Kajima bowed to Daimajin before turning to face Dante.

"I'll tell your friends you said goodbye," he said with a confident smile.

"Yeah, and I wager one of them is gonna say that they will enjoy kicking your ass" said Dante.

"Goodbye Mister Dante" said Kajima, and with that Kajima vanished.

"_**Teleportation, such a unique gift, now Son of Sparda, it is time to extract my revenge" **_

Once again Daimajin's eyes glowed red, both the amulet and Force edge hovered in front of Dante. Force Edge floated in front of his chest, directly at the heart with the blade pointing at Daimajin's chest where his heart may be. The Amulet returned to Dante's neck and hung there, the red gem within it was now face to face with the end of the Force Edge.

"You never explained how this works by the way," said Dante.

"_**Oh its simple, first I restore the sword to its true power"**_ said Daimajin. A bright red flame covered the Force Edge, which in the process seemed to transform in shape and size. As the flames died down the true appearance of the sword could be seen, the Blade Sparda.

"You know when you get back up, I'm gonna enjoy brining you down" laughed Dante.

"_**That is if you survive this" **_Daimajin chuckled, the amulet glowed bright red for a few seconds when suddenly it began to burn on Dante's chest. Dante screamed in pain as a beam of red light shot in the Sparda, which then fired a larger beam into Daimajin's heart.

"_**Yes, yes, it begins, it begins now!" **_laughed Daimajin.

Back on the ground floor the building had began to shake even more violently. The Ninjas at once looked up then vanished outside.

"Where are they going, party just started" said Deadpool.

"Its worse then I thought, Daimajin has grown impatient, he's began the resurrection ceremony a hour early" said Ox. Suddenly from above a giant demonic roar could be heard.

"What does that mean?" asked Lady.

"It means Dante maybe doomed to death. Hurry" shouted Ox as he made for the elevator with the others in tow. Suddenly from above Kajima brought his sword down towards Lady. She looked up quickly to see the glimmering steel go for her head. However the clash of metal on metal saved her life.

"Get going, I'll handle Corporate Lackey Man," said Deadpool as he knocked Kajima off his feet before kicking him to one side.

"Be careful Wade," said Lady as the trio took to the stairs.

"Relax, I'm gonna enjoy kicking his ass" chuckled Deadpool as Kajima was back on his feet and standing ready for battle.

"Wade, catch!" shouted Weasel as he threw to Deadpool something that looked like a wristband with a piece of shiny metal on it. Deadpool caught it and at once rolled up a sleeve and placed it on his wrist then rolled the sleeve back up.

"I fine tuned it, so it should work if you stay focused," said Weasel before he joined Lady and Ox.

"Thanks Weasel, maybe you'll actually get more then a 25% cut of this job," said Deadpool as he placed Agni back but kept Rudra in his hand.

"Always the money with you isn't it Wilson" chuckled Kajima.

"No not at all. I'm killing you for free, then I'm gonna raid you for everything you got, some of those museum pieces in the your office will collect a bit of cash" said Deadpool as the two started walking in a circle in opposite directions to each other.

"Your friends are too late, once my Lord is restored he'll raise a army of demons from the corpses of your race. And then we march on the Demon World, destroy Mundus and rule over all. And I will be made a Demon general, no, a God over this realm" Kajima chuckled again.

"Hmm let's see…don't care, don't care, and yeah right. Sorry hot shot but I like this world the way it is. No money if all your contacts are brainless demon sheep" said Deadpool as he pointed Rudra at Kajima.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this" laughed Kajima as the two charged at each other, swinging their blades to clash again.

Lady, Weasel and Ox continued racing upstairs, several of Ninja units attempted to block their path but they pushed on. The building was shaking more and more as they got closer they could hear a booming laugh and also the sound of someone in pain.

"Dante!" shouted Lady as she blew the door away and they charged in and stopped in their tracks. Daimajin's body was already forming. His skin was a dark pea green with red eyes, his teeth were crooked and yellow. His very armour was Black and Brown, a Large sword strapped to his left side of his waist. His fists clenched as he continued to laugh.

"AT LAST!" he shouted as he opened his mouth again, "I live again!"

"Not so fast!" shouted Weasel as he played Nevan again creating a barrier between the Sparda and Daimajin. The spell was stopped as the sword fell to the ground. Two bats cut Dante loose as Lady caught him falling to the ground. Ox at once moved in to attack Daimajin however suddenly the giant burst into flames and turned into a small ball of light, which vanished, from the room with a demented laugh.

"He'll move to attack Tokyo at once," said Ox.

"Wait what about Dante?" asked Lady as Weasel helped her prop him against a pillar. His skin was now pale and his breathing was slow with a weak pulse.

"The very blade of Sparda was used to seal Daimajin but also Sparda used his very demonic blood to help make it strong enough. So Daimajin needed Sparda blood, if Sparda himself was used the effects would not be as a bad. But Dante is half human" explained Ox.

"Something like this would have killed him," said Weasel.

"Is there anything we can use to get him at full strength? We need him to beat Daimajin," said Lady.

"I'm not sure, Kajima never discussed the artefacts in his office," said Ox.

"Well you better think of something, because I think we're facing potential Judgement Day," said Weasel.

Daimajin had materialised near the Tokyo Tower and at once was storming through the city killing and crushing all in his path.

"Bow down humans, bow down now, all of you! Bow down to your master and I will spare you long enough for you to join my armies" he laughed out loud as he swatted defence force planes away and crushed tanks like they were bugs. The Ninjas stood away and merely bowed allowing their master free reign of the attack.

Down in amongst the masses of scared civilians a little girl tripped over her own feet. Her parents ran back to grab her only to see Daimajin look down at them.

"Hmm, I could do with a light snack" he chuckled as he brought his hand down to grab them. The family huddled together in fear when suddenly a shot rang out. A highly charged energy bullet hit Daimajin's from behind him. The family ran away whilst Daimajin turned to see who attacked him. The attacker held a double-barrelled handgun with a red glowing sword that was being revved like a car engine. Strapped to his waist was another sword, a Katana, the attacker also had white hair. And one of his arms glowed light blue, a sort of demon hand.

"What's this? Another spawn of Sparda?" asked Daimajin as his new foe stood on the top of the Tokyo Tower.

"Who knows, all I know is that me and my girlfriend were about to enjoy a nice vacation. Until some Demon Samurai fat ass stepped on our hotel" said Nero, "your so gonna regret this"

"Well since Dante is now at deaths door, you'll do instead!" shouted Daimajin as he fired red beams from his eyes. Nero leapt from the tower and fired several shots before bringing his sword down on Daimajin who drew his own, a giant short sword. The two weapons clashed as Nero's proved as strong as Daimajin's.

"You may prove some entertainment after all" chuckled Daimajin as Nero landed back on the ground.

"I ain't ever started yet" said Nero as he clenched his demon fist and threw a punch, the fist seemed to enlarge due to demon energy and hit Daimajin in the stomach knocking him back. Nero quickly ran at the giant as he got back up.

Back at the building Deadpool now had both blades drawn, both him and Kajima had pretty much left sword marks all around the lobby with trees, desks, furniture and machinery hacked to pieces. Both once again locked blades trying to stare the other down, in fact Deadpool hadn't stopped say "ha you blinked" for most of these moments.

"Its over Wilson, I win" said Kajima as he suddenly vanished, Deadpool staggered as Kajima appeared behind him and stabbed at his heart. Only to hit thin air.

"What?" Kajima snarled as he looked around. A Whistle came from behind him as Deadpool now was holding his M-16 and fired like a madman at Kajima who began swinging his sword to deflect the bullets.

"New and improved Weasel and Deadpool Corp teleporter, now powered by my friend Mary's teleportation stone. Amazing what drawing some demon energy can do" laughed Deadpool. Kajima kept deflecting till he suddenly vanished again.

"Oh yeah that's right, the writer gave you that skill" sighed Deadpool as he teleported away before the blade could touch his neck. The two began teleporting left, right, centre, and began to move higher and higher into the building. Soon they were in Kajima's office just as Deadpool was out of bullets and redrew Agni and Rudra and stood in a defensive position.

Kajima sniggered as he prepared to attack, however his sword shattered into pieces. He looked in horror.

"My father's blade" he said as he gritted his teeth and dropped it in anger.

"You'll pay for that Wilson!" he shouted.

"Oh come on, all you got left is rip off of my teleporter, what ya gonna do now? Oh let me guess its gonna be like in Dragonball Z. The Bad Guy has a ace...up…his…well this ain't a good sign" said Deadpool as Kajima's eyes glowed blood red and his body began to grow and change as the top of his armour broke away. His black hair turned Blood red also as his skin turned black as Coal and his fingernails became claws and his teeth were jaws. He let out a roar and a laugh as he loomed over Deadpool.

"Behold Deadpool" he boomed, "my demonic form my master granted to me. How do you like staring at your angel of death?"

"Dude, I've met Death and she does not look like a Hulk rip off. Seriously if this turns into one of those sick and twisted demon sex fest animes I'm walking off this fanfic" said Deadpool.

Kajima roared as he threw a powerful punch, which smashed through the floorboards. Deadpool teleported quickly and brought down his new swords. Kajima however spun round and backhanded him across the room onto the floor. Rudra and Agni flew and were stabbed into the walls.

"It seems you're out of luck," said Rudra.

"Yes very much so" added Agni.

"You two are as negative as my own brain sometimes," said Deadpool as he pulled them out the wall as his jaw reconnected and his neck snapped into place. Kajima was on the attack again as he upper cutted Deadpool into the roof and brought him back down by grabbing and pinning him down before squeezing.

"Its all over Deadpool, Dante has fallen and your next" Kajima laughed.

"That's what I hate about guys like you. The over confident Video Game boss type" said Deadpool as something cold touched Kajima's hand before Cerberus appeared and struck his arm, freezing it.

"You never learn to shut the hell up," Deadpool added as his other hand had Luce in it and Ombra was on the floor next to it. Deadpool aimed just before Kajima could use his free hand to punch. The bullet shattered the arm into pieces freeing Deadpool whom at once grabbed the other handgun and started firing as Kajima was in pain.

"You clearly don't know how these stories work out sucker!" he shouted.

"HUMAN SCUM!" yelled Kajima as he chest was filled with bullet holes. The bullets passed through and shattered the large window behind Kajima. Several large shards cut down some of the Demon Ninjas who were in the midst of attacking the local police.

Kajima was turning human again as he clutched his chest in pain as blood dripped from him. Deadpool stood over him and aimed both handguns at him.

"So what now? Take all the fancy weapons and armour and pawn them for money. You simple lowlife Mercenary?" asked Kajima.

"This is the part I hate. You've caused chaos, destruction and got owned by someone who in one reality looked like a famous Arcade Game character and still you won't just say you surrender and go quietly" sighed Deadpool.

"Its already too late. Daimajin has won…and I can be reborn anew, as a whole demon" laughed Kajima.

"Not if he has his way," said Deadpool as he stepped back as Ox walked forward clutching the handle of his ball and chain.

"Ox, kill him…and I'll restore your warriors" said Kajima. Ox gritted his teeth, Kajima tried to teleport but was too weak.

"For my fallen brothers!" Ox shouted as he hit Kajima head on. Kajima flew out of the building and up into the sky, just as an aeroplane carrying passengers from New York flew by and Kajima met its left wing engine fan.

"Fatality, Flawless Victory, I always wanted to say that," said Deadpool as he began looking at the many items in the office, "Dante dead?"

"Alive but barely, I had hoped to find something to use to save him. Whoever is fighting Daimajin can't last much longer," said Ox as he looked around. Deadpool went over to Kajima's office.

"Hey Ox" he shouted as he held up a Large Green Star, "I shall name it Ex Machina"

The two made it down to where Dante was being treated by Lady as Weasel kept watch.

"Your as effective as those Marge Simpson hairdo guys in London" said Deadpool.

"Funny, where's Kajima?" asked Weasel.

"Last I checked he was falling to pieces," said Deadpool as he handed the star to Lady.

"A Vital Star, Wade you never cease to amaze me" she laughed.

"Why the hell I he wearing those?" asked Dante noticing Deadpool was wearing the Beowulf Gauntlet and Boots as well as Cerberus and Rudra and Agni. He had already asked the same thing out Weasel.

"Saving your ass so we have a awesome final chapter," said Deadpool.

"Are those Luce and Ombra?" asked Dante.

"Dante listen Wade has really helped us out, Nero's fighting Daimajin now but he won't last long. We need you back at full health" said Lady.

Dante laughed as he took the star.

"I'll need some help…maybe" he joked as he looked at Deadpool.

"He ain't Godzilla, but a Demon God will definitely be major karma killing points" chuckled Deadpool. Dante smiled as he placed the Star on his chest.

Nero was tiring out quickly, no matter what he did Daimajin kept getting up. He was now on a street with Daimajin looming over him. Nero fired several bullets but to no effect.

"Puny overconfident youth. Sparda Blood or not, I'll take my time with you, nice and slow" laughed Daimajin as he raised his foot to stomp down on Nero. As he did Deadpool appeared and grabbed Nero and teleported away, but left a little present. Several explosives detonated causing Daimajin to loose balance and collapse to the ground.

"Aww what's the matter? Pins and Needles" a familiar voice spoke as Daimajin looked up.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" he yelled, Dante and Deadpool stood on the highest building nearby, Dante was now at full health and clothed with the Sparda blade on his back and Ebony and Ivory by his side.

"Its over Daimajin, what my father started I'll finish and…what are you doing?" Dante asked as Deadpool was on a mobile phone speaking in Japanese.

"Oh I found a buyer for Kajima's crap from his office. Since he's pretty much raining down from heaven about now I figured I'd sell his gear, its what he would have wanted" said Deadpool.

"Why did you want to help me fighting Daimajin anyway?" asked Dante.

"Um, its called DEADPOOL CHRONICLES, Crimson didn't call it that for fun you know?"

"Whose Crimson?" asked Dante, clearly confused.

"Never mind, still this is even more fun then Suicide Kings" chuckled Deadpool as he out the phone away just as Daimajin was towering over them and roared in anger.

"WHY WON'T YOU FOOLS DIE!" he yelled.

"Main Character status, trust me you'll understand next chapter" said Deadpool.

"Enough talk" said Dante as he drew his guns, "Lets Rock!"

_NEXT CHAPTER: Deadpool and Dante's team ends with a thrilling conclusion. Daimajin goes all out to defeat the two and unleashes his supreme demon form. Dante has his father's blade by his side but will it be enough? Also can Deadpool help kill a demon? Will his own new demon weapons be enough? And will he ever get to go shopping for some decent Hentai? Find out the answers to all but the last questions as the first saga in the Deadpool Chronicles ends. And a sneak peak at the next big storyline starring the Merc with the Mouth._


End file.
